


I made you a coffee (you have my whole heart)

by knightfelix (Taeyn)



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [16]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Felix is the barista at your favourite coffee shop, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, awkward displays of affection, coffee shop AU, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix
Summary: "Clearly, he believes the incantation for good service is bellowing'Felix'about a hundred times," the barista says scathingly, rolling his eyes. His droll expression returns to a more floundering one as he swallows. "er... me."-Coffee shop au - Felix has a crush on you.
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	I made you a coffee (you have my whole heart)

You're sitting in the window of your favourite coffee shop when you receive the text message. It's not like you weren't expecting this, but seeing the words written in front of you still makes tears spring to your eyes. Embarrassingly, you're sure you won't be able to slip out of the cafe without a whole queue of people seeing you're about to cry, so you quickly dart out the back door instead, thinking it must lead to a bathroom where you can recover for a couple of minutes.

The door in fact leads to a small cobblestone alleyway out the back of the cafe, with lots of hanging plants and a line of trash containers for recycling. It isn't until the door closes behind you that you realise it doesn't open again from the outside, and you've also accidentally left your drink back at your table.

Leaning back against the wall, you're feeling like this really isn't your day. A few tears slip from your eyes and you wipe them on the palms of your hands, only for more tears to leak down your face all over again. You clumsily dry them on your sleeve. You're only just thinking this is bad enough without anyone knowing you're here... when one of the baristas carefully opens the door, frowning with an anxious sort of surprise when he notices you.

He shifts his gaze to his feet when he realises you're crying, then seems to look even more worried, realising he's wearing his combination of rolled-up jeans, thick socks and house slippers, which you're also staring at. He's also wearing a stiff apron that looks slightly too big for him, knotted tightly around his waist.

The barista takes a small breath, his lips parting as if to say something to you. He then thinks better of it, and immediately closes the door instead. You're left staring at the door alone.

You sigh, wondering if you're ever going to be able to come back to this cafe again, now that you've humiliated not only yourself but the waitstaff too. This poor person's blush was so bright that it looked like two rosy apples at his cheeks. You wish you could've told him you're sorry.

You stare at the rubbish bins for awhile, until you feel like you can possibly make it back to college without bursting into tears again. You turn to walk down the alley when you hear a nervous, guarded sort of voice behind you calling you to wait. You look back and it's the barista. He's balancing a takeaway cup and a paper bag in his hands, holding the door open with his foot.

The barista holds the drink and paper bag out to you, his arm thrust out as far as he can, as if inviting you to relieve him of these items as quickly as possible. Is he wary you're going to... talk to him?

You hesitate, you're feeling so sad that you don't feel you deserve anything like that. But then, it was kind of him to try and make a coffee for you. He was probably supposed to be on his break when he saw you.

You want to say thank you, but his cheeks are heating self-consciously all over again, and he's already holding up his opposite hand as if to ward off any such sentiments. But you have to say _something_... at least something to cheer him a little, you're not sure if he's having the best day either.

"I like your jumper," you mumble as you accept the coffee. Which is true. It looks heavy and baggy, like something that might have once been expensive, but is now well-worn. It's also the only part of his outfit that he hasn't eyed in mild horror.

"Are... are you cold?" the barista asks, startled.

"What? No, no!" you blurt. Oh my god, hopefully he doesn't think... it _is_ freezing out here, but you would never ask for something like that! Ever!

"No- you can have it-" the barista stumbles over his words as he reaches a hand to his shoulders, tugging the jumper over his hair. He has to wrestle the bottom of it free from his apron, which messily untucks his shirt beneath as well. "-here. And drink your coffee. Ugh, _stop your hollering, Sage!_ "

From inside the coffee shop, you can hear one of the other baristas yelling at the top of his lungs, and you guiltily remember the long line of customers just before you left.

"Clearly, he believes the incantation for good service is bellowing _'Felix'_ about a hundred times," the barista says scathingly, rolling his eyes. His droll expression returns to a more floundering one as he swallows. "er... me."

Felix frowns, swiping a mark of flour from his cheek. He looks even more embarrassed than you currently feel.

"...put that on. You'll catch your death," he mutters one last time, nodding awkwardly to the jumper he's foisted into your free arm, then quickly turning inside before you have a chance to speak. You can hear him yelling back at Sage with quite the air of bluster even once the door is closed, and you're left at a bit of a loss as to how this all happened. You didn't mean to... but it was such a sweet gesture... you'll definitely be attaching a sorry-and-thank-you note when you return his cardigan to him.

You drink the coffee, then peek inside the paper bag Felix gave you. It's one of the cookies they sell at the cafe counter, which looks like a robed figure holding a scythe, but has a cute, silly face squeezed on with icing. It makes you smile somehow.

Felix's jumper feels warm and slightly scratchy over your arms as you walk slowly back to college.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading!! ;w; comments or kudos are always adored and appreciated <3 
> 
> I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
